


Ti va di uscire?

by fiorisuilampioni



Category: Football RPF
Genre: After SuperCup 2018, M/M, They are so cute, Why Did I Write This?, this is the last one
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorisuilampioni/pseuds/fiorisuilampioni
Summary: Avevano perso.Avevano perso nonostante ci avessero provato con tutte le loro forza a difendere il risultato, a non farsi sconfiggere in quel modo e ora erano lì, in piedi al centro del campo a osservare i vincitori festeggiare in modo che sarebbe stato totalmente normale se fosse stati loro ad essere lì con in mano quel trofeo.





	Ti va di uscire?

**Author's Note:**

> Questi due mi stanno leggermente sfuggendo di mano lo ammetto ma è chiara la venerazione che Marco sta sviluppando per Gareth quindi mi dovete sopportare, sono una super ship per me.  
> Sotto consiglio di lei sa chi ho usato la SuperCoppa Europea per dare ancora una piccola spinta a questi due.  
> Quindi niente, leggete e amateli pure voi.  
> State tunned che potrebbero esserci altre cosine, cioè niente ancora in programma ma conoscendomi non posso mai starne certa, ve lo dico.  
> Detto questo vi lascio leggere sul serio.

Avevano perso.  
Avevano perso nonostante ci avessero provato con tutte le loro forza a difendere il risultato, a non farsi sconfiggere in quel modo e ora erano lì, in piedi al centro del campo a osservare i vincitori festeggiare in modo che sarebbe stato totalmente normale se fosse stati loro ad essere lì con in mano quel trofeo. 

E sapeva di essere totalmente irrazionale in quel momento, che non era chissà quanto grave, che avevano tempo per dimostrare a tutti che meritavano tutto quello che avevano conquistato fino a quel momento, tutto quello per cui lavoravano anno dopo anno sempre con più determinazione. 

Si sentiva un delusione, una delusione senza neanche sapere realmente il motivo di tutto quello o meglio lo sapeva, sentiva di aver deluso l'unica persona che voleva rendere fiera e lo sguardo ferito di Marco quando si era lasciato cadere a terra dopo il fischio finale dell'arbitro e lo aveva fatto sentire completamente distrutto.  
E ancora una volta da quando quella cosa tra loro era iniziata si chiedeva quando fosse diventato cosi sensibile ai cambi di umore del minore.

Era in panchina con gli altri ma lo aveva visto crollare sul prato con qualcuno che poi lo abbracciava, probabilmente Isco conoscendoli e sapendo che il legame tra qui due non si sarebbe mai rotto davvero, e avrebbe voluto farlo lui solo che non riusciva ad avvicinarsi.  
Troppo forti e strane erano le emozioni che gli passavano per la testa. 

Non avevano una definizione, in realtà non avevano fatto gran che tra di loro, erano per la maggior parte baci, lunghe sessioni di baci che lasciavano una voglia insoddisfatta in entrambi.  
Sentiva Marco trattenersi e evitare di spingersi verso il punto di non ritorno, punto di non ritorno  
che lui avrebbe decisamente superato se non ne fosse allo stesso tempo spaventato in parte. 

Ma non gli aveva chiesto spiegazione, sapeva che ad entrambi serviva tempo ed era ok, anche lui stesso stava apprezzando quel andarci piano che si erano in qualche modo imposti, per capire cosa volesse davvero.  
E ora avevano perso. 

Avevano perso nonostante ci avessero messo tutto. E Marco era stato davvero bravo quella sera creando mille opportunità per se è per gli altri mentre lui era riuscito a fare ben poco.  
Lo evita durante tutta la cerimonia di premiazione, preferisce starsene con Luka, lasciando che il croato gli accarezzi la schiena e lo consoli in qualche modo, si conosco e sanno entrambi che quello potrebbe aiutarti a stare meglio in parte.

Non sai se Marco ha provato ad avvicinarsi a te, sono pochi quelli che sanno di voi.  
Karim, con cui Marco sembra avere un legame del tutto diverso dagli altri. Sei sicuro che tra di loro non sia solo amicizia. Lo capisci da come si toccano, da come il francese lo sfiora per rilassarlo quando sono in allentamento o quando prende una botta particolarmente forte in uno scontro.

E ne sei geloso, sei geloso in una maniera quasi assurda.  
Solo che cerchi di non darlo a vedere, non in quel momento.  
Sergio, lo sa anche lui.

Vi siete ritrovati a parlare una sera dopo gli allenamenti ed era stato lui a iniziare il discorso, riuscivi a sentire dal tono in cui ti parla che come priorità ha difendere Marco, nonostante tutto ti fa sorridere il modo in cui lo fa.  
E allo stesso tempo è preoccupato per te, un capitano vero.

Anche Lucas sospetta qualcosa, ne sei certo perché hai visto parlottare lui e Marco un pomeriggio prima che il minore tornasse con te.  
Da come poi Marco era arrossito quando gli aveva chiesto di cosa stessero parlando aveva intuito cosa Lucas gli avesse chiesto e non eri riuscito ad approfondire. 

Forse persino Isco sospettava qualcosa, nonostante fossero solo due settimane che tra quei due le cose si erano come fermate, non riusciva a spiegarselo perché non ne avevano davvero mai parlato, ma si diceva che era lui quello con cui Marco passava le serate. 

Quello con cui stava accoccolato sul letto quando poteva prendersi una piccola pausa dalla sua famiglia, di solito all’appartamento del minore.

Avevano parlato un po’ nei momenti in cui si erano ritagliati insieme, per la maggior parte aveva fatto parlare Marco. Gli avevi chiesto di Isco, di come era iniziato tutto.  
Aveva scoperto nuove cose su loro due e molte di quelle lo avevano infastidito un sacco, non riusciva a capacitarsi di come fosse possibile trattare un ragazzo come Marco in quel modo.

Solo che mentre lo sentiva parlare capiva perfettamente quando fosse ancora legato a lui e si diceva che semplicemente non poteva essere troppo duro perché non era li a vivere tutto in prima persona nel momento in cui era successo tutto.

Quella sera mentre vedeva quelli dell’Atletico festeggiare e alzare quel trofeo si era sentito una delusione.  
E non era razionale perché avevano perso tutti insieme e non era solo colpa sua, avevano sbagliato come squadra, era solo dura accettarlo perché era tutto troppo recente.

Stavano tornando negli spogliatoi quando qualcuno gli aveva afferrato la maglietta e lo aveva tirato via da Luka con cui stava parlando. Lo stesso Luka che una volta realizzato chi fosse si era portato avanti cosi da attirare l’attenzione di tutti su di sé e dargli tempo.  
“Ho sbagliato qualcosa?”

La sua domanda ti coglie completamente alla sprovvista.  
Non ne capisci il senso, soprattutto dopo esserti convinto del fatto che si la squadra a dover migliorare.

Lo guardi negli occhi e solo in quel momento capisci cosa intende davvero. Il tuo averlo tenuto lontano dopo la sconfitta doveva avergli ricordato cose che gli avevano fatto pensare di aver fatto qualcosa, di averlo fatto arrabbiare forse. Non lo sapeva, sapeva solo che in quel momento si sentiva davvero un cretino.

Era Marco, lo stesso ragazzo che solo la sera prima si era infilato nel suo letto prima di andare nella sua stanza solo per farsi abbracciare, lo stesso ragazzo che sentiva il bisogno di contatto fisico per calmarsi, avrebbe dovuto saperlo.  
Gli circondi il collo con le braccia e te lo tiri contro, la differenza di altezza è poca ma lo stringi quasi volendolo far scomparire contro il tuo corpo mentre infili il naso tra i suoi capelli.

Marco ha l’odore dell’erba fresca appena tagliata e anche di mare, non crede sia possibile una cosa del genere. Non dopo due ore di partita, però quell’odore è lì, nelle ultime settimane ha preso possesso dei suoi vestiti e della sua mente.  
E’ qualcosa di totalmente irrazionale, loro due lo sono.  
“No, sono io che sono stupido.”

Sussurri ridacchiando appena sentendolo rilassarsi tra le tue braccia e stringerti a sua volta. Chiudi gli occhi godendoti la sua vicinanza e lasci che lui nasconda il viso contro il tuo collo lasciando tanti piccoli baci su di esso. Non riesci a nascondergli brividi che ti provoca o i piccoli sospiri che lasciano le tue labbra.  
Marco è diventato una calamità. Qualcosa che non sai controllare e che non vuoi controllare.

La sua vicinanza ti fa bene, te ne sei reso conto dopo poco. La cosa ti spaventa ma allo stesso tempo senti il bisogno che sia tuo completante.  
In quel momento hai solo il bisogno di baciarlo, di fargli capire che non hai intenzione di allontanarlo ancora per colpa di una sconfitta quindi lo baci.

Lo baci con lentezza, come hai imparato piacergli in quei giorni mentre le tue mani scendono sulla sua schiena e quelle di Marco stringono più forte la tue felpa.  
Lo senti tremare appena quando raggiungi la base della sua schiena tirandotelo più vicino e sai che vuoi tutto quello, che gli sono bastati una manciata di giorni per prenderti completamente e senza possibilità di scampo.

In altre occasioni ne avresti avuto paura, solo che in quel momento mentre lo stringi tra le braccia e senti i suoi sospiri in quel bacio meraviglioso tutto quello a cui riesci a pensare e che hai bisogno di avvertire ancora quelle sensazioni.

Quando vi staccare siete senza fiato, ha le labbra rosse e leggermente lucide, i suoi occhi sono qualcosa che ti manda fuori di testa quasi quanto la consapevolezza che sei tu la causa delle sue guance rosse e del suo fiato corto.  
“Ti va di dormire in stanza con me stanotte?”

La domanda ti esce fuori senza neanche pensarci, semplicemente lasci che sia la sua vicinanza a farti sbilanciare in quel modo.  
Lo vedi guardarti sorpreso per poi annuire e lasciare che un piccolo sorriso prenda forma sulle sue labbra.  
Speri capisca che non gli stai chiedendo nulla, nonostante sai che la mente di entrambi è lì, come sai che non avete mai davvero dormito insieme, vuoi solo averlo vicino e farti perdonare il tuo essere distante.

 

Durante il tragitto di ritorno Marco ti si era praticamente addormentato addosso e ti era venuto naturale circondalo con le braccia fino a portartelo quasi addosso in modo che stesse comodo, ancora una volta avevi smesso di pensare.  
Lo avevi fatto fin quasi al momento di scendere quando poi aveva incrociato gli occhi di Isco.  
Isco che non aveva detto nulla, ti aveva semplicemente sorriso.

Ed eri certo di non conoscerlo davvero solo che guardando negli occhi per quei pochi momenti avevi letto la tristezza che nascondevano.  
Forse non solo quella.  
Ancora una volta ti chiedi come faccia quel ragazzino che stringi tra le braccia sconvolgere tanto la vita a qualcuno, non solo nel suo caso ma anche in quello di Isco.  
Marco era il sole, niente riusciva a fargli cambiare idea.

Aspetti che tutti scendano dal pullman appena si ferma e poi sorridi abbassando gli occhi su Marco che non accenna a svegliarsi, sorridi ancora e inizi a lasciare tanti piccoli baci contro la sua guancia e poi sulla mascella che mordicchi appena fino a quando non lo senti mugolare e stringerti più forte contro.  
“Siamo arrivati, su. Tra poco sei a letto, piccolo.”

Quel nomignolo ti esce ancora una volta senza pensare e lo guardi aprire gli occhi a fatica prima di sorridere a sua volta e alzarsi lentamente. Lo accompagni in quel movimento non staccando le mani dai suoi fianchi, capisci dal suo viso che potrebbe crollare di nuovo da un momento all’altro.  
Lo segui giù dal pullman sempre tenendolo d’occhio e camminando tranquillamente al suo fianco.

“Posso sempre venire a dormire da te?”  
Ti chiede quando siete vicino all’ascensore, ci sono altri della squadra, tra cui Sergio e Karim che parlano tra di loro mentre il francese lancia ogni tanto qualche sguardo verso il minore come se fosse consapevole del fatto che potrebbe addormentarsi in qualsiasi momento.

Ti avvicini istintivamente a Marco e senza pensare neanche per un secondo a chi avete attorno gli circondi la vita con le braccia lasciando che si appoggia a te mentre aspettate l’ascensore.  
“Certo che puoi dormire da me. Il mio letto è abbastanza grande.”

Sorride ancora rimanendo poggiando con la testa sulla tua spalla con gli occhi semi chiusi.  
Ti senti stupido ad essere geloso di qualcosa che stai scoprendo solo in quel momento ma Marco, come ti ripeti da settimane, ti ha sconvolto in un modo inspiegabile.  
Le sue braccia sono attorno al suo collo e lotta seriamente per tenere gli occhi aperti fino a che non vi infilante nell’ascensore e solo allora si permette di aprirli di nuovo e seguirti dentro continuando a stropicciarsi gli occhi con una mano. 

Non gli serve un invito questa volta, appena le porte si chiudono te lo ritrovi nuovamente vicino a riprendersi il posto tra le tue braccia come se gli fosse appartenuto da sempre.  
Ti chiedi se magari non è cosi, solo che la sua vicinanza ti confonde appena.  
“Devo portarti in camera in braccio?”

Sussurri tra i suoi capelli non riuscendo a smettere di lasciare qualche bacio leggero sul suo viso.  
“Potrebbe essere un idea ma so che sei stanco anche tu.”

Te lo dice contro la pelle del collo prima di lasciarci un piccolo morso, senti appena i suoi denti sfiorati la pelle prima che un bacio venga depositato nello stesso punto come per farsi perdonare.  
E senti il sonno passare in un attimo alla prospettiva di essere da solo con lui in camera, senza dover andare via sul più bello, senza preoccuparti di qualcosa che possa rovinare il momento.

Solo tu e lui.  
E sai che non faresti mai nulla che lui non vuole, solo che sai che lo vuole.  
Te lo ha lasciato capire.  
Ti ha lasciato capire che lo vuole, come tu vuoi lui. Da matti. 

Quando entrate in camera ti chiudi la porta alle spalle e lo vedi li fermo al centro della stanza mentre ti guarda in un modo che non riesci ad interpretare.  
Ti avvicini a lui e lo abbracci di nuovo.  
Non serve che parli per farti capire che sa quello a cui stavi pensando solo pochi momenti prima mentre lo tenevi vicino e sai anche quanto deve essere stanco.  
Ed è forse la prima volta nella tua vita in cui ti senti pronto a fare qualsiasi cosa per una persona che non sia te stesso o i tuoi figli, semplicemente lo stringe e gli lasci un piccolo bacio su una guancia.

“Andiamo a letto, su prima che ti addormenti in piedi.”  
Ti stringe più forte e annuisce.  
Ti chiedi se si sia mai trovato in una situazione simile con qualcun altro, non ti dai il tempo di formare quel nome nella testa, non in quel momento.  
Pochi minuti dopo siete sotto le lenzuola.

Ha rubato una delle tue magliette di allentamento ed in boxer si è infilato nel tuo letto.  
Quando lo raggiungi ha già gli occhi mezzi chiusi e i capelli che sono un casino, tutto quello che fai è aprire le braccia.  
“Credo dovremmo uscire una sera.”

Gli accarezzi i capelli mentre una delle gambe di Marco ti circonda la vita per tenerti più vicino.  
“Tipo a cena?”  
“Tipo un appuntamento direi.”

Lo senti ridacchia appena prima si avvertire il suo cenno di conferma.  
Non sai per quando rimani li a sentire il suo respiro sfiorarti la pelle.  
Avevano tempo, lo sapevate entrambi e andava bene aspettare.

Prima lo avrebbe portato a cena, si sarebbe preso cura di lui come meritava.  
E nonostante avessero perso quella sera, era felice.  
Con Marco vicino, era felice.


End file.
